Even In Death
by MaggieMalfoy
Summary: Bellatrix encounters Voldemort in the afterlife, but he is not whole. Together they set out to find the rest of his soul, but along the way realize that his strive for power may not have ended with death. In fact he now has an advantage, but will he finally be able to love Bellatrix when his soul is once again whole?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, my idol, J.K Rowling does!

**A/N: **Bellatrix and Voldemort are my FAVORITE couple and to actually do a fanfic on them is nerve wrecking but alas here is my first attempt to do so. Sorry if it isn't too good but I have a plot in mind here because I don't like to think that they just died lol. Well anyways would love to know what you all think!

"You- will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Molly Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. . .

Voldemort screamed. . . Harry saw in slow motion; McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhering through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best, lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse.

Bellatrix, or what was left of her, gasped. She was aware of what had just occurred. She was dead. She no longer existed, yet here she was. No longer at Hogwarts, no longer with her master, no. Instead her eyes darted around a display of darkness. Her physical anatomy was long gone and left behind, rather she her looked down at her misty transparent hands, noting how renewed they appeared. But a difference in feeling was not missed, yes, this feeling was different but no where near the hollowness one who was without a body should feel. In fact she felt more at one with herself than she ever had even dreamed was possible. And it was confirmed: Bellatrix Lestrange had a soul. However the fate of said soul was a different story.

Her once wild mane was now the long strands of ebony she remembered having years ago in her youth. She could only imagine how the whole image of herself had been rejuvenated. It was now that she began to contemplate the circumstance, not heaving a sigh for she could no longer breath. Breathe was for the living. It was at that realization a pang of sorrow seemed to spring through the whole of her. She was dead._ Dead. _There was no more redemption. How could she let that bloody hag snatch her life like that?

There was however one thing that went according to her wishes. She died fighting right along side her Lord, her Love. She promised to sacrifice all for him and his cause and so she had. However as soon as this thought arose yet another pang ran straight through her core. That was her life, a devoted servant, nothing more. But she loved him. She could not help it. She had her sanity back now that she was here, wherever _here_ is. And therefore knew that as the very skilled witch she once was she could have done many great things with her life. But she loved him. Bellatrix knew that given a second chance she wouldn't change a single thing, if it meant ever going against him.

And yet look at where it brought her. To her death, to the unknown destination of a dark nameless place, on her way to hell no doubt. The darkness suddenly felt colder. She sunk to her knees to cradle her head not wanting to find out what horrors awaited her. What fate was written for her.

"Bellatrix." came a foggy voice.

Bellatrix lifted her head, not daring to turn around. She knew that voice. It was burnt in the back on her most precious memories. But it was impossible, surly her mind was playing cruel tricks on her. Still, it sounded so beautiful, she would do anything to hear it again. It was _his_ voice. His voice prior to his transformation, before his snake like features, when they had first met.

"Bellatrix." It came again. If she had a heart it would surly be beating at an unnatural rate right now, instead her eyes just widened. It can't be...

She turned around to be greeted with a man that she no longer knew, that she once loved and long craved for. Tom Riddle. "My Lord." she whispered eyes still wide.

However as soon as he was there he was gone. He seemed to split in various different ways and vanish. In his place was left something small, bony, cringing in sheer pain. She approached it apprehensively. Though as gruesome as this figure was there was one thing that was indisputable; it was him, or at least a part of him.

"Bella. . ." It whispered so vaguely.

Something, with the force of the ocean, was pulling her to this suffering being. She knew it was him. The one she loved unconditionally. He was calling to her. Bending down slowly she was able to see his resemblance in this creature, as if he had be shrunken and burned for all his sins.

"Yes, my lord." she answered him softly. Despite the appearance, he was here! It barley hit her, he may not be whole, but he's here.

He lifted what appeared to be a bony arm and grabbed her wrist. Instantly he was in her mind. She was numb, sitting on a stool as he, now whole and handsome as he had been all those years ago, walked around her. Bellatrix was paralyzed at the sight of him. He was beautiful, everything she loved, everything she ever wanted was now here in the after life with her. Or was it only in her mind, _this_, she knew was her mind they were now in. But out of her mind was he there at all? Or merely a figment created to ease her descend to hell? But if so, why would she have thought him up like that? Never in her wildest nightmares did she imagine him in such state. This had to be real.

He didn't speak. It was unnerving. She couldn't take it. "I will stay forever here with you, my lord." she said breaking the ice.

He smirked. "I know. I, however, would not."

She didn't understand what he meant by that, but did not voice this confusion, for he already knew, he was after all in her head. He went on. "I need you Bellatrix."

"Anything, my lord."

"We must find, and re-attach my soul."

**R&R Please!**


End file.
